


A Day's Worth of Exploring

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [13]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: lorelyn is like a cool loving aunt to hum and hum loves her DEARLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Lorelyn gives Hawk a much-needed break from their bubbly younger sibling. She takes Hum exploring.





	A Day's Worth of Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> lorelyn belongs to @paranormalmidnightparadox on tumblr!!!

“Well, then! I wasn’t expecting to come across you two so soon, but I can’t complain.”

Lorelyn is surprised to see the two vessels wandering the City. It’s not uncommon for them to do so, but it is uncommon for her to cross paths with them while doing her own deeds. She herself is wandering idly, pack on her back carrying a few containers of water and mapping supplies, the typical gear she carried when walking aimlessly.

Hum skitters up to her side eagerly, nearly slipping in the ever-present rain.

“Careful, there!” Lorelyn catches them with a hand on their shoulder. “The streets are far slicker here than other places.” She laughs to herself. “I’m sure you’ve taken advantage of that to have some fun, no?”

Hum nods. Hawk approaches wearily, eyes drooping and posture slouching. They look positively run ragged.

“Dear Hawk, what’s happened to you?” she chides. “I expected you could take more exploring before wearing yourself out.”

Hawk flicks a finger at Hum.

“Fair, fair; you do have Hum to handle along the way.”

Hum bounces excitedly at her side, walking in circles around her tirelessly.

“I can take them off your hands while you rest, if you’d like,” she jokes, but Hawk genuinely looks relieved at the suggestion. “Oh! You’re sure?” She knows how protective the older vessel is of the other, rarely entrusting sole care of Hum to others unless Hawk knew them well.

Hawk nods, already slouching down to sit on a bench to rest.

“Very well. It seems you are my company for the day, Hum,” she chirps brightly.

Hum bobs happily at the idea. Lorelyn is an adventurer! She was good at telling stories, too!

They pause, turning to her. _‘Where, Leaf-Wing?’_

“Leafwing?”

Hum draws a heart with their hands.

“O-oh!” Lorelyn fumbles as she blushes. “Leafwing is at home, in Greenpath. She can’t often come to the City of Tears with me; the rain wreaks havoc on her wings.”

Hum nods sagely, almost knowingly.

“I’ve some exploring to do, if you’re willing to follow,” she prompts, knowing the answer. “I wanted to investigate some of the machinery in the Crystal Peaks.”

Hum is nodding furiously before she even finishes her sentence.

“Very well,” she chuckles warmly. “To the Stag Station we go.”

  


  


  


The Crystal Peaks live up to the grandiature their name suggests. Crystals jut out from every corner and crevice and cliff, glinting proudly in the light that filters though. Machines bustle tirelessly, endlessly working away. Carrying crystals here, crushing rubble there, sorting between the two in another spot.

Lorelyn pads up to one of the machines as it rumbles away, peering at the mechanics and gears that can be seen. “Interesting. It still runs smoothly after all this time.”

Hum pokes her side._ ‘Miners, fix?’_

“That’s possible,” she muses. “The miners remember their jobs related to mining as far as...actual mining, I can see them remembering maintenance as well.”

_ ‘Fix!’ _Hum exclaims. They pause, patting Lorelyn again._ ‘Fix, Myla?’_

“Oh, dear,” Lorelyn stalls. “Ah, we ourselves don’t have the...ability to do that.” She dances around the obvious answer. 

Fortunately, Hum doesn’t prompt further. Instead, they look around, eyes wide.

“Interesting, is it not?” Lorelyn can’t contain her fascination now. “This kingdom figured out such an efficient way to harvest these crystals and gems, utilizing both bug and machine.” She rubs her chin. “If only it were less invasive,” she frowns.

Hum scampers a short distance away to peer into an empty miner’s chest. They’re barely tall enough to see over the edge, having to stand on tip-toes to see inside. 

“What have you found, there?” She meanders over to look inside as well. An old Lumafly headlamp, some tools, a belt, a hardhat. “Ah, some tools. This is the stuff the miners used.” She picks up the headlamp and inspects it. “This is a rather old model, in fact. These were used back when the Pale King was in power, I reckon.”

Hum bristles at the name spoken aloud, curling into themself.

“No worries, dear. He’s not here anymore.” She pats Hum’s head reassuringly. Hum slowly relaxes at the gesture.

“See here? This is where a Lumafly or two would be held,” she points to a dome of glass. “And they would light up the miners’ way as they worked. After a while they need to rest, lest they lose their little ability to light up. There were often spare lamps kept around for this reason; for them to be cycled through without wait.”

Hum looks at the lamp closely, tapping the glass with little tink-tink-tink sounds that echo in the alcove.

Lorelyn reaches in to the chest again, and procures the hardhat. She gently places it upon Hum’s head and laughs. “Slightly redundant, is it not?”

Hum stares blankly.

“Means it’s not necessary,” she explains. “You’ve already a thick mask protecting your fragile parts.” She moves the hardhat and rubs Hum’s forehead. “And a good thing it does, too. You’re quite the troublemaker.”

Hum wriggles excitedly.

“Anyways, shall we keep going? I’d imagine a good adventurer like you knows where the good places to see are,” she hints with a smirk.

Hum bounces rapidly, then grabs ahold of one of her hands and leads her off.

Wherever Hum is leading them, it’s down a straight corridor. They’re so excited that they keep stumbling over stones or pits in the path, Lorelyn needing to catch them a few times, lest they go tumbling.

“How about this,” she suggests, kneeling. “Hop up, and give me directions this way. I can share a story or two while we walk.”

Hum claps. _‘Outside?’_

“Outside Hallownest? I have a story or two that fits the criteria.”

Hum clambers up onto Lorelyn’s shoulders carefully, holding tight once seated.

“So, outside of Hallownest is huge and vast, with many, many places to see.” Lorelyn starts her story grandly. “One of my absolute favorite places is an area known as the Diamond Growths.” She looks up to see Hum peering over the top of her head to look down to meet her.With a giggle, she goes on. “It’s like Crystal Peaks in terms of beauty, I would say. Crystals as far as the eye could see, all different colors and sizes instead of merely shades of pink.”

Hum’s eyes are wide as they try to imagine the crystals spoken of.

“My particular favorite aspect of the Growth is that they build with the land. In the Peaks, they carve through the stone to create bug-made paths, then support their works with lumber to prevent cave-ins. In the Diamond Growths, the miners worked with the shape of the land. They did not dig any harsh caverns or tunnels to traverse; simply worked with what they had to make things manage.”

Hum pats her head to grab her attention. _‘Not hurt?’_

“No, they did not hurt the lands,” she laughs. “The lands were very full of life, in fact! So it’s a good thing they didn’t. There are all sorts of greenery growing in those mines and landscapes. And they’re unrestrained so they just grow and grow, tall and wide and beautiful.” Lorelyn’s heart swells at the peaceful memories of the place. “It was so lovely. The little gemstones there would melt into the foliage, making them only noticeable to a trained eye. I tried my hand at picking them out, but never could.” She scoffs. “I suppose I was never destined to be a miner, then.”

_‘Be friend! Be good, adventurer!_’ Hum assures her wholeheartedly.

Lorelyn giggles lightly. “Thank you, Hum,” she murmurs, patting Hum’s leg.

‘_More?_’ Hum prompts._ ‘More, story?’ _They pause, giving Lorelyn wide, curious eyes. _‘Please?’_

“I suppose I could think of another story I could share,” she sighs dramatically. “You’re awfully tiring Hum, I may need a break soon.”

Hum kicks their feet happily in response.

“In all honesty, it’s nice to share stories with you, little Hum,” Lorelyn sighs. “Even though you can’t speak back, you make a great listener.”

Hum does the little gesture for thank-you over her head.

_‘Tell, Leaf-Wing?’_

“Yes, I tell Leafwing a lot of my stories as well!” she laughs. “She loves hearing them. Someday you and I and Hawk will have to explore outside Hallownest, and bring back a story for her. Sound good?”

Hum hesitates.

“Worry not, the outsides of Hallownest are not as fearsome as they seem like they’d be, if you know where you’re going. And I, for once, am fairly certain I know where I am going.” She holds a hand to her chest sincerely.

Hum giggles again.

“Now, about that break. I need a quick refreshment, if you don’t mind.”

Hum shakes their head.

They stop at a table with crates arranged around it in lieu of chairs. Lorelyn places her pack on the table and rifles through for a container of water, which she drinks thankfully. Hum wanders off, not far, but skids back into the room excitedly, something in hand.

“What’d you find?” she queries.

Hum holds up their treasure. A little stone that, to someone without an imaginative mind, wouldn’t see anything. To Hum, it looked like a little heart.

“Isn’t that lovely?” Lorelyn carefully takes it from Hum and turns it over in her hand. “A little heart.”

Hum nods._ ‘Gift? Leaf-Wing?’_

“You want to give it to Leafwing?”

Hum nods again.

“Very well. Would you like to carry it, or have me put it in my pack?”

Hum points to the pack. _‘No lost,’_ they emphasize.

“You’re right. It won’t get lost,” she hums. “Now, shall we get back to the exploring?”


End file.
